Disney's The Star Butterfly and the Mavis 2019
Disney's The Star Butterfly and the Anne Boonchuy 2019.png Mavis.png Star Butterfly.png Wander.png Grim Reaper.png Radicles.png Bunsen Sparkling Water.png 8949af489e75af117abf479f87e8bca0--ren-lord.jpg S1e7 Pacifica Northwest.png Denzel Crocker.png Ryder.png Mr. Green.png Screenshot 20180313 194246.png 1240168836015 f.jpg Stygian.png Pearl.png Ratz ep 20 3434596146.jpg Trevor Troublemeyer.png Viktor.png MV5BZjZjNThmMmYtOTVHOC00NxlxLWI2YmQtOGVjZGFIOTIhNGZjXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMzUwMtgwMw22. V1 SY1000Cr0.0.568.1000 Al .jpg Bad Newt.png Major Doctor Ghastly.gif Screenshot 20180328 135026.png Deadly Six Sonic.png Baron Vains Legion Of Henchman.png BYGending.png Pterano.jpg Captain Tim.png MarkedMan00004.png Chloe Carmichael.png Snag.png Url from Dinosaur.png A group of very happy background ponies.png People of Townsville.png Imaginary Friends.png TheEndoftheGalaxytitlecard.png Dudley Puppy.jpg Screenshot 20180401 200434.png Abe-lincoln-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-81.6.jpg Grubber MLP.png Andrei.png Jett Black.png Hekapoo.png Dendy.png Leni Loud.png Trixie Tang.png MLPCV - Lord Dominator's Plan.png MLPCV - Jeff Black Says Star Butterfly, get away from her.png MLPCV - Jett Black Crying.png MLPCV - Star Butterfly Says Jett Black What have you done.png MLPCV - Pearl Angry Tells Viktor.png MLPCV - Dendy Leni Loud and Trixie Tang.png Cast Pauper - Mavis Princess - Star Butterfly Himself - Wander Goofy - Grim Reaper Donald Duck - Radicles Pluto - Bunsen Lord Emily - Lord Dominator Lord Emily 's Lil Daughter - Pacifica Northwest Captain Pete - Denzel Quincy Crocker Weasel Guard - Ryder Horace Horsecollar - Mr. Green Clarabelle Cow - Courtney Clarabelle Cow's Husband - Mickey The Archbishop - Stygian Herself - Pearl Wagon Driver - Paradis Man in the Street - Trevor Troublemeyer Himself - Viktor The Weasel Guards - Crossover Villains Kids Playing Outside - Kids from The Powerpuff Girls Hawk - Pterno Dogs Chasing the Prince - Captain Tim Kids - Timmy Turner and Chloe Carmichael LeFou - Snag Hen - Url Townspeople of England - Ponies People of Townsville Imaginary Friends and Aliens Peasant - Dudley People at the Coronation - Crossover Peoples The Coronation Guard - Abe Lincoln Goofy disguised as an executioner - Grubber Himself - Andrei Himself - Jeff Black Herself - Hekapoo Bimbettes - Dendy Leni Loud and Trixie Tang Scene The Star Butterfly and the Mavis Part 01 - Prologue/Trouble in England The Star Butterfly and the Mavis Part 02 - Living Like a King/Bunsen Chase the Wagon The Star Butterfly and the Mavis Part 03 - Star's Lesson/Anne Escorted to Castle The Star Butterfly and the Mavis Part 04 - Seeing Double/Trading Places The Star Butterfly and the Mavis Part 05 - Star Gets Out of the Castle and Meets Wander, Grim Reaper and Bunsen The Star Butterfly and the Mavis Part 06 - Inside Each Other's Shoes/Star Stops Paradis' Wagon Sneek Peek Star Butterfly; Wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait. Star Butterfly; Just a Moment. Star Butterfly; Now who are you and who. Mavis; Is the names anne boonchuy your rolay. Trailer Narrator; It's Star Butterfly. Narrator; and Mavis. Stygian; Each Man is freed. Narrator; In The Classic Tale of The Wealthy Princess. Narrator; and The Poor Peasant. Narrator; Who Decided To Switch Places. Mavis; My Friends Could Be See Me Now. Lord Dominator; Attack Denzel Crocker; Him is Buster. Mavis; I'm Princess. Ryder; You Don't See Crap. Narrator; Join Radicles. Narrator; Grim Reaper. Narrator; Bunsen. Narrator; and Star Butterfly. Narrator; In His First New Big-Screen. Narrator; Appearance in Almost 10 Years. Narrator; Disney's The Star Butterfly and Mavis. Narrator; Coming to 2019.Category:The Prince and the Pauper Spoofs